El gran harem de Tyson
by livi chan7
Summary: "Tiene unos hermosos ojos rojizos que me enloquecen. Su sonrisa, y esa confianza, fueron lo que me termino de conquistar. Hoy admito que yo, Kai Hiwatari, estoy completamente enamorado de Tyson, pero... ¡¿Qué diablos? ¿No soy el único? ¿Todos ellos también?... Carajo, estoy en problemas." Yaoi, KaixTakao, Takaoxtodos. Posible lemon futuro.


El gran harem de Tyson.

 _ **¡Hola, qué tal! Yo soy Livi y estoy aquí con esta loca cosa se me ocurrió mientras estaba en el baño (¿?), mientras me preguntaba, ¿qué haría Tyson si fuera asediado por los chicos que lo rodean?**_

 _ **Confieso que esta idea me entusiasma mucho desde hace tiempo, pero no sabía cómo plasmarla, espero que haya quedado bien.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece, ya saben. No tengo fines de lucro.**_

* * *

Era una soleada mañana de verano, un cielo despejado azul y el caluroso clima le recordaba a las personas que era esa época del año donde el máximo deleite es descansar en una playa, con las olas del mar rompiendo sobre la orilla y con una bebida fresca y exótica al lado, contemplando la belleza natural que este planeta nos regala constantemente. Pero no para mí, Kai Hiwatari.

Tras un año de haber derrotado a BEGA y haber restaurado la naturaleza del Beyblade tal como lo conocemos, todo el equipo había tomado un descanso breve, sólo para después comenzar a trabajar muy duro en la renovación del deporte en los corazones de las personas, había sido un año en verdad difícil, pero lo más difícil quizá, había sido notar que, una vez más, Tyson regalaba todo su tiempo a la demás gente.

No era que me molestara, no era como si me importara que Tyson tuviera esa nobleza de levantarse muy temprano todos los días, llegar a la pequeña oficina improvisada de la BBA, y enseñarle Beyblade a un montón de niños. Tampoco me importaba si después de eso, entrenaba junto a todos aquellos amigos perdedores que le pidieran un rato para pelear, o que al final del día, hasta fuera capaz de repartir panfletos por la ciudad para reclutar nuevos jugadores. Lo que me molestaba sobremanera, era saber que, de todas esas cosas, no me daba un poco de su tiempo a mí, no pedía más, sólo 10 minutos para luchar contra él y aunque sea, de esa forma, pasar un tiempo a solas a su lado.

Ese sentimiento de que Tyson me evitaba comenzaba crecer en mi interior. Si antes sólo le importaba pelear contra mí, ¿por qué ahora parecía alejarse cada vez más? Ya ni siquiera me desafiaba. Eso dolía mucho.

Solo pensar que tal vez ese molesto chico japonés se había hartado de siempre pelear contra mí, me aterraba, me angustiaba y me hacía querer gritar al chico que sólo podía prestarme atención a mí.

Ya tenía algunos meses que esa sensación me atormentaba, en un duelo mental donde todo tipo de cuestionamientos, ideologías y preguntas habían surcado por mi cerebro. La sola idea de sentir amor por él, era una puñalada para el orgullo que no había sido fácil de asimilar. Sin embargo, en algún punto, entre la tristeza y soledad que él me hacía sentir constantemente, mientras miraba el cielo azul que brillante, irradiaba la misma pureza que la mirada de Tyson, es que admití al fin ese sentimiento, resignado a todas las emociones que provocaba en mí su sola presencia: estaba enamorado del campeón mundial.

Aceptar que estaba enamorado de mi rival era duro, mi orgullo dolía cada vez que pensaba que Tyson me había ganado una batalla que él ni siquiera sabía que había conquistado; la batalla del corazón de Kai Hiwatari. Sin embargo, lo más difícil era haber notado que el tri campeón, ni siquiera notaba esos sentimientos.

Suspiraba pues, pensando en el par de ojos carmín que habían conquistado mi mente y corazón, el cielo estaba tan radiante, como seguramente lo estaba Tyson en esos momentos, pensar en su alegría, logro hacer que una sonrisa leve y llena de amor se dibujara en mi rostro, ajeno completamente a lo que ocurría alrededor.

-¡Kai, estás sonriendo! –Unos dedos cortos y fuertes halaban hacia los lados mis mejillas de manera repentina. Al mismo tiempo que un rostro infantil con expresivos ojos verdes me miraban de cerca, estaba en verdad sorprendido.

-¡Aagh, Daichi! ¡Suéltame! –Ordené alterado, al tiempo que apartaba al menor lo más posible.

-¡Eso es algo que jamás imaginé de tu parte, Kai! ¡No sabía que eras capaz de sonreír! –El pelirrojo hiperactivo zarandeaba mi cabeza, sobre la cual estaba posado gracias a su diminuto tamaño.

-¡No estaba!... ¡Aléjate! ¡Daichi, ya suéltame! –Gruñí aun siendo sacudido por el jovencito quien hacía caso omiso de mis palabras.

-¿Estabas sonriendo por alguien? ¿Entonces estás enamorado? ¿De verdad te gusta Tyson? –Hablaba sin parar, o respirar siquiera. Me aturdía con sus preguntas, parecía no necesitar respirar para hablar, era espeluznante.

Entonces quedé helado ante la pregunta que el molesto de Daichi me hizo. De estar procurando quitarme al molesto niño mono de encima, de pronto ya no me importaba, me sentía asustado, aterrado de pensar que precisamente ÉL supiera mis sentimientos ¿Cómo diablos se había enterado ese enano de mis sentimientos por Tyson?

-¿Qué has dicho? –Pregunté aún estupefacto.

-Esa reacción… Tus ojos… ¡Entonces es cierto! ¡Realmente estás enamorado de Tyson! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡El gran Kai, enamorado de Tyson! Ja, ja, ja ¡Sencillamente no lo puedo creer! ¡El macho de machos, el alfa! ¡Enamorado de Tyson! –El molesto chiquillo zangoloteaba mi cabeza de un lado a otro, de arriba hacia abajo y gritaba al aire mientras canturreaba gritando con esa molesta vocecita aguda que posee. Yo pase de sentir pánico a rabia en cuestión de segundos. Tomando fuerzas de alguna parte, lo tomé por los brazos y lo azoté contra el piso, necesitaba que se callara de una vez. El pequeño simio soltó un quejido de dolor, pero por fin se había callado.

-¡¿Quién te dijo eso!? ¡¿Cómo demonios lo sabes!? –Le cuestioné alterado, de pie mirándolo inquisitoriamente, no deseaba que nadie, y mucho menos él, supiera de mis sentimientos por el pequeño cabeza dura de Tyson. Aunque claro, en el calor y miedo del momento, le confirmé completamente sus afirmaciones.

-¡SI QUE ES VERDAD! ¡ESTÁS ENAMORADO DE!... –Le cubrí la boca inmediatamente.

-¡Cállate de una buena vez! –Le hice mirarme a los ojos, mis pensamientos fulminaban la imagen del molesto niño salvaje, cosa que le transmití con la mirada. –Escúchame bien, Daichi. Lo que siento o pienso no es de tu incumbencia, no sé cómo te enteraste, pero si se lo dices a alguien ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE NO PUEDAS VOLVER A DORMIR POR LAS NOCHES ¿Me oíste?

Mi amenazadora voz se acompañó con un gesto duro, y una mano que sostenía su delgado cuello, el cual apreté para hacer saber al gritón que era realmente fácil partirle el cuello en dos.

-Es-está bien, pero tendrás que aclararme cómo es que te enamoraste de él si es quieres que guarde el secreto. –Había logrado librarse de mi agarre y cruzaba los brazos, triunfante, por supuesto, no le diría algo así a ese mocoso.

-Estás loco. No te diré nada. –Yo también cruzaba los brazos, defendiendo el poco orgullo que me quedaba frente al niño mono. –Además, ¿para qué quieres saberlo?

-Bien entonces no guardaré tu secreto… ¡Tyson! ¡Kai está!... –Posó sus pequeñas garras a ambos lados de su boca, con la intención de hacer oír más alto su voz, y comenzó a gritar, tratando de hacerle saber a Tyson de mis sentimientos. Yo dejé que el miedo se apoderara de mí y le tapé la boca, alarmado.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Tú ganas… -Bufé molesto mientras me resignaba a contarle al mocoso algo que definitivamente no le importaba.

++FLASHBACK ESTÚPIDO E INNECESARIO++

 _Fue exactamente un mes después de la pelea de Tyson contra Brooklyn. Una ocasión en que estábamos todos en su casa para celebrar que el sr. Dickinson había re-abierto la BBA. Yo ya tenía todo ese tiempo con el pensamiento recurrente de Tyson en mi cabeza. Cuando me di cuenta que no podía sacarlo de mis pensamientos, y que mi corazón había latido muy rápido cuando él estaba cerca de mí, o cuando me tocaba. No quería aceptar que era feliz con su sola presencia. Y menos que tenía un sentimiento por él, más allá de la amistad o rivalidad que tenemos._

 _La convivencia era de lo más tranquila. Cuando Max tuvo una molesta idea después de que tú te fuiste y el sr. Dickinson se fueron a dormir: el juego de verdad o reto._

 _-¡Hey, chicos! ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Juguemos VERDAD O RETO! ¡Será divertido! –Exclamó con su característico entusiasmo y una sonrisa grande. Miraba a Tyson de una forma sospechosa, pero en el momento, no le presté atención._

 _-¡Sí, suena bien! ¡Vamos! –Consintieron todos a la vez, asintiendo con las cabezas, igual de sonrientes que el propio Max._

 _-Yo paso. –Me negué naturalmente. No me pondría a cumplir una serie de retos estúpidos o a contestar preguntas tontas._

 _-Vamos, Kai, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de perder contra mí? –Me desafió el tonto de Tyson, a lo que simplemente no pude resistirme, no podía negarme a un reto, no uno suyo._

 _-Bien, Tyson. Tú ganas. Te demostraré quién manda. Desearás no haberme incluido en tu jueguito. –Sonreí desafiante, mirando al peli azul a los ojos. Él me correspondió la sonrisa, pude sentir mi corazón acelerarse, pero decidí ignorarlo._

 _-¡Alright! ¡Decidido entonces! ¡Juguemos verdad o reto! ¡Yo empiezo! –El rubio miró a todos lados, hasta que encontró una botella de plástico, un envase de gaseosa cualquiera y la hizo girar, el lado más delgado decidiría a quién retaba._

 _Coincidentemente, el elegido fue Tyson._

 _-¡Tyson, genial! Dime, amigo ¿Verdad o Reto? –Preguntó desafiante, con la clara intención de influir en su respuesta._

 _-¡Reto por supuesto! –Respondió decidido y completamente de forma predecible. –No me asustan los retos asquerosos así que será mejor que lo pienses bien, Max. –Cruzaba los brazos, mirándolo con orgullo._

 _-Lo sé, amigo. Por eso he decidido que mi reto será algo que definitivamente no esperarás. –Le sonrió confiado, a lo que el aludido también respondió de la misma forma._

 _-Bien, escúpelo, viejo. –Tyson realmente sentía que estaba listo para cualquier reto del americano. Y yo también creía estarlo._

 _-Te reto a… besar mis labios. –Dijo triunfante el mocoso pecoso. Por supuesto, tanto yo como todos, nos sorprendimos mucho. Yo confieso que sentí una rabia que no podía explicar en ese momento._

 _-¡¿QUÉ!? –Se cuestionó Tyson, al igual que todos nosotros._

 _-Lo que oíste. No me digas que te asusta un besito. ¿Será este tu primer beso acaso? -Cuestionó burlón el americano, haciendo a Tyson enfadar como es esperado._

 _-¡Para que sepas, ya he dado mi primer beso! ¡No tengo miedo de un tonto beso Max, ven aquí! –Tyson no dejó tiempo de reaccionar a Max. Sencillamente se acercó a sus labios y los besó fugazmente. Haciendo al rubio abrir los ojos como platos, quedando paralizado y sorprendido. Yo por mi parte, me molesté al pensar que algún idiota me había robado el primer beso de mi amado, pero por supuesto, no lo aceptaba._

 _El retado sonreía triunfante mientras Max se tocaba los labios y contemplaba como brincaba, pude percibir un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, a mí no me engañaba, le había gustado sentir así a Tyson. Y por supuesto lo había premeditado._

 _Lo siguiente, fue una serie de retos, donde Tyson era protagonista. Hillary retó a Kenny a quitarle al chico chocolate untado en sus mejillas (estratégicamente cercano a su boca) usando su lengua… Rei fue retado por Kenny a quitarle al campeón mundial un lazo amarrado al cuello, usando sus dientes. El bastardo chino se quedó como idiota mirando sus ojos carmín de cerca cuando cumplió su reto. Hasta que le hablaron, no dejó de mirar fijamente a mi niño… digo, al tonto de Kinomiya. Yo estaba que hervía de cólera, de rabia, apretaba el puño mientras veía como esos cretinos a los que alguna vez solía llamar mis amigos me robaban besos preciosos de esos labios que yo tanto había ansiado probar. Allí fue cuando me di cuenta._

 _No podía dejar de molestarme cada vez más, sobre todo al notar que ellos eran felices de haberlo besado. No debían, ellos no podían. Tyson era mío, yo lo había visto primero. Me perdí en mis pensamientos, muerto de celos y ensoñación a la vez, sabiendo que era imposible no enamorarse de esa sonrisa carismática y esa carita dulce y entusiasta._

 _Entonces, Rei me sacó de mi ensoñación, y realmente caí en la cuenta, no dejaba de pensar en él y de molestarme. Estaba celoso, estaba enamorado de él._

 _-Kai, te dije que te reto a quitarle a Tyson la galleta de la boca, sin usar manos ni pies. –La indirecta era realmente todo lo contrario. Yo ni siquiera había aceptado que me retaran en primer lugar, pero no podía negar que la idea me fascinaba._

 _-¡¿Podría alguien explicarme por qué soy yo el conejillo de Indias de todos los retos!? –Se quejó naturalmente, mi recientemente descubierto gran amado. Sus palabras cargadas de inocencia, hicieron que el americano y el chino se miraran de forma cómplice, como disfrutándolo._

 _-No te quejes y adáptate, Tyson. ¿Te da miedo un poco de atención? –Pretendía disfrazar mis deseos de besarlo con esa burla irónica, el único que tenía miedo en ese momento, era yo. Miedo de que él se rehusara a besarme justo en ese momento._

 _-¡No, claro que no! ¡Yo nunca tengo miedo! –Después de soltar aquellas palabras, se apresuró a poner la galleta con chispas en su boca, hasta la mitad de la misma, en espera de que yo mordiera la siguiente parte._

 _Sonreí victorioso. Pero conforme me acercaba, mis nervios aumentaban y mis manos sudaban. Mi corazón se aceleró al tiempo que contemplaba esa rosada boca. Sus labios delgados y suaves eran realmente una invitación al beso. Mis manos temblaban y por supuesto, mis ojos se perdieron en ese rostro, del todo dulce, cerraba sus ojos inocente mientras yo me moría por dentro._

 _Acerqué mi boca lentamente, abriéndola para morder la dichosa galleta mientras usaba eso como pretexto para rozar mis labios con los suyos. Mi cuerpo se estremeció al rozar su boca, mientras mordí la galleta y aguardé algunos segundos antes de separar mis labios, sonreí para mí, era la mejor galleta que había probado en mi vida._

 _Pude notar un ligero rubor en sus lindas mejillas, bajó la mirada, estaba apenado y por supuesto incómodo. No era de extrañarse, pero honestamente, solamente me importaba saber, que lo había besado._

 _-Bien… ya está… ¿¡Podrían por favor dejar de besarme tanto?! ¿Cuál es el punto? –se volvió a quejar, los otros tres miembros y la fémina del equipo se miraban divertidos._

 _Después de eso, los retos y preguntas cambiaron de rumbo, más por petición de Tyson que por algo más. Yo al notar su incomodidad, lo apoyé, no permitiría que lo siguieran besando o que las cosas subieran de tono. Sin embargo, esa noche no pude dormir, al saber ahora conscientemente, que estaba enamorado de él._

++FIN DEL ESTÚPIDO FLASHBACK++

-Desde ese momento, he vivido adorándolo en secreto. Pensando en él día y noche, soñando con la oportunidad para poder tenerlo cerca de mí otra vez. Lo amo, en verdad lo amo, Daichi. Y te pido, que por favor guardes el secreto. No quiero que él se entere de lo que yo siento… -Miraba al piso fijamente, no podía mirar al chico a la cara, me aterraba ver su expresión, posiblemente de burla. Pero entonces, lo encaré, y su mirada me confundió.

Apretaba los puños y respiraba agitado, como molesto, me miró desafiante entonces, antes de hablar.

-¡Pues lo siento mucho, Kai! ¡Pero yo también lo amo y no te dejaré conquistarlo! –Soltó de pronto la pequeña rata roja. Yo me sobresalté, me molesté mucho en verdad, pero no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, cuando el chico fue interrumpido.

-¡Pues yo tampoco dejaré que ustedes lo conquisten! –Rei aparecía desafiante de entre las sombras, mirándonos a los dos. –Yo lo amo, y lo pienso conquistar.

-¡No, espera! ¡Wait a minute! Yo lo adoro también. Lo pienso conquistar también ¡Más vale que no se metan en mi camino! –El estadounidense amenazó saliendo de pronto del interior del dojo, yo comenzaba a irritarme.

Una estúpida discusión comenzó entonces. Los tres peleaban por quién tenía el derecho de conquistar al mejor beyluchador del mundo. Yo miraba realmente enfadado.

-Oigan chicos… un momento… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?... ¡Chicos! –De pronto, todos miraron al Jefe, que miraba la escena siempre aferrado a su computador portátil.

-Estos tontos pelean por saber quién conquistará a Tyson. Pero por supuesto, yo lo vi primero… -Me apresuré a agregar. Mirando al montón de idiotas con despotismo.

-Oh, me temo que eso no es así Kai. Verás… Yo lo conocí primero, y estoy enamorado de él desde que lo conozco. Por tanto, yo lo vi primero técnicamente. –El pequeño nerd nos sorprendió a todos.

-¡No, eso no se vale! ¡Tú no puedes enamorarte de él! –Gritó el pequeño simio pataleando contra el piso. La discusión comenzó otra vez.

-¡No, yo lo amo desde que se hizo mi amigo! ¡Yo lo amaba incluso antes de conocerlo! ¡Yo lo amo porque fue mi primer amigo! ¡Además, Daichi, desde cuándo te gusta! ¡Desde el día que me dio la gana! ¡No es justo, yo lo conocí primero que todos, además, todos ustedes lo han traicionado en algún momento! ¡Eso es jugar sucio, Jefe! –Todos hablaban a la vez y se insultaban, de pronto, me sentí demasiado irritado como para soportarlos y les grité a todos a la vez.

-¡CÁLLENSE YA!

Todos se callaron y me prestaron atención.

-Esto me irrita tanto como a ustedes. Pero discutiendo no llegaremos a nada. Si queremos el amor de Tyson, debemos pelear por él limpiamente. Una sana competencia es lo que propongo, de lo contrario, Tyson se alejará de todos nosotros. Eso no nos conviene a ninguno.

-Sí, Kai. Tienes razón. Lo siento chicos. Pase lo que pase, ustedes siempre serán mis amigos. Competencia saludable, ¿de acuerdo? –Rei extendió la mano para que todos posáramos la nuestra sobre la suya.

-Ok. –El americano secundó a Rei sin dudar.

-Hecho. –Le siguió Kenny.

-Está bien… -Asintió Daichi sin remedio.

Todos me miraron para este punto, esperando su respuesta. Por supuesto, decir que no era propiciarme a ser el blanco de todos ellos. No podía darles una ventaja contra mí, por estrategia, tenía que aceptar. Por eso lo había planeado en primer lugar.

-De acuerdo. –Acerqué mi mano también. Entonces todos alzamos las manos, para cerrar el trato.

-Hey chicos, ¿qué hay? ¿Celebramos algo? –cuestionó el objeto de nuestra atención llegando junto a Hillary. Sonriendo a todos, con pizzas en las manos, además de muchas bolsas de ropa.

Todos nos miramos, era lógico, no sería fácil fingir frente a él.

* * *

 _ **¡Listo el primer capítulo!**_

 _ **Espero que esto guste, pues me entusiasma la idea de escribir sobre este tema.**_

 _ **La idea es que el número de pretendientes crezca, no sé hasta cuántos. Espero que muchos chicos y pues, ¿ver qué hará Kai entre tanta competencia para ganarse el amor de su adorado?**_

 _ **Recuerden: se aceptan ideas, tomatazos y sugerencias.**_

 _ **¡Ah! Y dejen review por favor.**_

 _ **Sin más por ahora, nos veremos, ¡lindo inicio de semana!**_


End file.
